A Trip to the General Store (Credits)
Credits taken from "A Trip to the General Store", Season 4, episode 4, 124th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Claudia Silver Directed by Dean Gordon Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Lara MacLean Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Jon Ludwig Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producer Deborah Mayer Coordinating Producer James Sabatini Associate Producers Kimberly L. Maisel Stacey Adams Associate Director Andrea Giles-Rich Stage Managers Adam Matalon Anne Louise Wallace Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Richard Buhrman Production Accountants Adam Vitalis Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Cathy Hundt Editors Tom Heckbert Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Post Production Supervisors Matthew Galkin Erica Levin Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Ed Christie Mary Brehmer Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Rob Gardner Kip Rathke Continuity Samantha Osby Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Samantha Osby Susan Kopensky Booth P.A. Kim Delise Curriculum Consultants Harvard Project Zero: Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Tina Grotzer Jennifer T. Liske University of Massachusetts: Dan Anderson Sound Design and Mixing Danny Caccavo Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Post Production Coordinator Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Mike Meere Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Production Assistants Kate Dumbrys Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Jennifer C. Brooks Chad Cruikshank Marc Delforte Bill Griffith Amy Posner Dara Resnik Anne Russo Karyn Kaplan Erin Slattery Honey Trabitz Technical Director Tom Guadarrama Video Bob Salzer Tape Operators Jeff Lee Jim Meek Audio Peter Hefter Ron Lantz Victor Smith Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Alex Gutierrez Constantine Leonardos Gerard MacMillan Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke Mike Moran Jim Washburn Carpenters Octavio Warnok-Graham Mark Mancuso John Walker John DeVito Prop Builder Bill DePaulo Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Jim Pesce Tom Travers Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Songs Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Bill Obrecht Brian Woodbury Tyler BunchTyler Bunch Music Score by Julian Harris Peter Lurye Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Margaret Loesch Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMI Lara MacLean Category:Season 4 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits